


孕期（下）

by Andrea_lilith



Category: srrx2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_lilith/pseuds/Andrea_lilith





	孕期（下）

发情期Omega的体质让这场情事不再需要额外的前戏，扎西顿珠扒开郑艺彬的双腿的时候整个后穴都是湿哒哒的，郑艺彬仰起头露出个羞涩的不大好意思的笑容，凑上去讨要亲吻不让扎西顿珠再看。扎西顿珠当然乐于满足自己omega的这点小要求，交换了几个浅浅的吻，宽大的双手握着郑艺彬的腰肢，缓慢和坚定地破开穴壁，让自己整个进入空虚许久的郑艺彬的体内。

进入的时候郑艺彬整个人都在打颤，若不是扎西顿珠的支撑足够可靠，跪坐着的双腿大抵是撑不住郑艺彬，要整个人坠下去的。少年在alpha彻底进入的时候发出了满足的叹息，修长的双腿环着男人，泛着红晕的脸贴在男人的胸膛上，眯着眼睛享受alpha摩挲着自己后颈腺体的安慰，享受着被全完占有的满足。

Omega的后穴很快就适应了熟悉的尺寸，收缩着讨好着侵犯自己的性器。考虑到自己的omega正孕育着一个新的生命，扎西顿珠的动作很克制，幅度不大，却又准确地碾上omega最敏感的那个点。空虚太久的身体陡然被满足，敏感的地方被不断刺激，郑艺彬不想也无法抑制住自己一声高过一声的呻吟，有几个瞬间郑艺彬甚至觉得自己是个坏掉的水龙头，无论前后都在不受控制地吞吐着体液。

扎西顿珠的性器抵上穴口最深处翕张的开口时Omega的声音忽然变了调，绵软的双手无力地去推扎西顿珠的胸膛，混合着呻吟和呜咽的声音小声说道：“不可以的……会伤到孩子的。”

扎西顿珠到底年长了几岁，虽说想要彻底占有自己的Omega在生殖腔内成结的欲望已经刻入骨髓，但到底已经不是不知轻重的毛头小子了，对怀里的Omega的珍重占了上风。扎西顿珠将自己稍微退出来一下，安抚性的亲吻从郑艺彬的额头一路往下最后变成黏腻的深吻，扎西顿珠握住郑艺彬的手换成十指相握的状态，沙哑的声音在少年的耳边响起：“别担心，我不会留在里面的。”

扎西顿珠话音落下的时候便又开始了新一轮的侵占，在郑艺彬的身体彻底打开之后扎西顿珠的动作就不像之前那样温柔，事实上这样的动作才能真正满足一个发情期的Omega。扎西顿珠大幅度地挺动着腰，每一次进入都狠狠地挤压着粉红色的肉壁，明明是被欺负地厉害，可每一次退出时肠肉又恋恋不舍地攀附上退出的柱身，因为性器的动作而惨兮兮地向外翻卷，带出一片淫糜的水声，又随着下一次进入而向内收拢。

郑艺彬的身体在起伏中彻底软了下来，瘫软在扎西顿珠的身上，大口大口地喘息着，胡乱地喊着“哥哥”“扎西哥”在失神中彻底达到了高潮。扎西顿珠被突然绞紧的肠肉夹得险些没有克制住自己，小心地抱起失神的郑艺彬让自己从Omega的身体中退出来，咬住少年背后的腺体缓慢地注入自己的信息素，在少年光滑的大腿上磨蹭了几下达到了高潮。

还在失神中的郑艺彬把自己蜷成一团，白皙的腰身上满是青紫的被男人的手按出的淤痕，微微隆起的小腹上满是乱七八糟的液体，还未闭合的穴口一张一翕还在断断续续地吐出肠液，大腿上则是男人的精液。扎西顿珠不是第一次看到这样的光景了，但每一次都会有一种奇异的负罪感。扎西顿珠拉过一旁的被子轻轻地搭在郑艺彬的身上，走向浴室。

扎西顿珠打算把郑艺彬抱进放好水的浴缸里面时郑艺彬已经清醒了不少，亮晶晶的眼睛目不转睛地注视着扎西顿珠，在扎西顿珠走近时敞开双手，“要抱。”

扎西顿珠笑着抱起郑艺彬，抵着额头柔声说道，“好，都听你的。”

扎西顿珠趁郑艺彬泡在浴缸里放松身体的时候冲了个战斗澡后把自己挤进浴缸里，郑艺彬明明在做爱的时候放得很开，但在做清理时总会不好意思，在扎西顿珠的手指撑开肉壁让里面的肠液彻底流出来的时候，埋着头哼哼唧唧地团成一团。扎西顿珠一边释放出信息素笼罩着怀里的Omega，一边附上安抚意味的亲吻。等清洗完毕，恢复过来的Omega说什么也不让扎西顿珠再抱着走了，三两步蹦回床上。

扎西顿珠知道自己的Omega是缓过神来开始害羞了，倒起了逗人的心思。特意打开衣柜状作无奈地开口道：“怎么办啊，衣服都弄得乱糟糟的，明天穿什么呢？”

“我……我也没办法嘛！”因为害羞把自己整个埋在被子里的郑艺彬大吼，又因为底气不足声音渐渐弱了下去，“扎西哥留给我的信息素太少了……”

“下次，再多依赖我一点吧。”扎西顿珠隔着被子抱住自己的Omega，“无论是把衣柜弄得一团糟还是在我工作的时候让我回家都是可以的，再多撒撒娇吧，彬彬。”


End file.
